For example, in a micro controller for use with a digital controlled power supply system, the digital controlled power supply system needs a digital filter operation function for the calculation for phase compensation in its feedback control loop. In order to enable such digital filter operation function in addition to other various operation functions of systematic processing, an instruction for multiplication and accumulation (MAC), which is installed in a general use DSP, is provided in a CPU core of the micro controller, and filter operation and systematic processing are executed under the same CPU core.
Such a micro controller for use with a digital controlled power supply system is disclosed in, for example:
(1) dsPIC33F Family Reference Manual Part 1, Chapter: Section 2 CPU, Page 2-1, Article No.: DS70204B, Medium: [online], Publication year: 2009, Search Date: Jul. 7, 2011, Information source: Internet <http://ww1.microchip.com/downloads/en/DeviceDoc/70204B.pdf> by Microchip Technology Inc. (Non-Patent Document 1);
(2) TMS320F28030, TMS320F28031, TMS320F28032, TMS320F28033, TMS320F28034, TMS320F28035 Piccolo Microcontrollers, Chapter: 3.3 Brief Descriptions, Page 27-34, Article No.: SPRS584E-APRIL 2009-REVISED MARCH 2011, Medium: [online], Publication year: April, 2009, March, 2011 (revised), Search Date: Jul. 7, 2011, Information source: Internet <http://focus.tij.co.jp/jp/lit/ds/symlink/tms320f28030.pdf>, by Texas Instruments Inc. (Non-Patent Document 2); and
(3) NJU20010 DSC for Digital Power Supply Control, Chapter: 4. Outline of Ximo16 Architecture, Page 16-23, ArticleNo.: Ver. 2010.6.30, Medium: [online], Publication year: Jun. 30, 2010, Search Date: Jul. 7, 2011, Information source: Internet <http://semicon.njr.co.jp/digital-power-control/index.html> by New Japan Radio, Co., Ltd (Non-Patent Document 3).